


Shopping

by charliechick117



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori needs to go bra shopping and, since Dori won't take her, she has to go with Nori, who brings Dwalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guldfiskn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guldfiskn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kin and lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747169) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I think it's my turn to write in this universe that Guldfiskn created and I've been adding too thoroughly.

This was far from what Ori expected when she said she needed to go buy a bra for herself.  Sure, Nori was supposed to come, but Dwalin?  That wasn't exactly part of the plan, but it didn't matter, so long as Ori got her bras.

It was a generic store that Nori brought them too and Ori immediately gravitated towards the bra section, expecting the boys to be behind her.  There were so many of them!  In so many different sizes and colors and shapes and what was under wire anyway?

"Hello, miss, do you need help?" a nice lady came up to her.

"Um, yeah," Ori blushed.  "It's my first bra."

"Don't know where to start then?" the lady smiled at her.

Ori nodded.  Nori and Dwalin were behind her, standing awkwardly to the side.  The lady brought out a tape measure and wrapped it around Ori's chest a few times.  It was all very uncomfortable.

"You're fairly large for this being your first," the lady smirked, glancing at Nori and Dwalin.  "Your brothers then?  I know how that is."

Ori chuckled.

"Your size is a 32C," the lady said.  "Good luck with shopping, feel free to try things on if you need to."

She grinned, gave a small wink, and walked away.  Nori came up and clapped Ori on the shoulder.

"Look at that, pet," he gestured to the racks of underwear.  "Yours for the taking.  You go ahead and pick whatever you want.  I'll buy it for you."

"Anything?  Really?" Ori looked up at him with wide eyes.

Ori smiled widely and walked through the racks.  There were all kinds of underwear here.  Plain colors, patterned colors, bras with matching underwear.  It was like a woman's goldmine of underthings and Nori said she could pick whatever she wanted.

There was a dark red bra that was all lace with a matching set of panties and Ori knew that she wanted it.  She didn't think about it before walking up to it, picking it up off the rack and holding it up for Nori.

"This one!" she said excitedly.

"Not a chance!" Dwalin cut in, folding his arms like he did when he meant business.

"But I wanna look pretty!" Ori whined, folding her arms as well.

"No one should be seeing your underwear anyway!"

"And why not?" Ori challenged.  "I ought to look pretty for my boyfriend!"

"You shouldn't be showing your boyfriend your underwear!" Dwalin picked up something plain and white from the rack and held it up.  "Why not something like this?"

"That's boring, Dwalin," Ori pouted.  She set the red lace back on the shelf and picked up a less frivolous black one with only a hint of lace at the edges.  "What about this one?"

"Why do you think you need lace?" Dwalin exclaimed.

Ori huffed, grabbed the black and red bras and stormed to the dressing room.  If Dwalin didn't want her to get lace, she would just have to prove it was for the best.  She pushed past Dwalin, shoved over Nori (who was laughing far too hard) and locked a dressing room.

She stripped off her shirt and fumbled with the bra for a bit.  She straightened the straps and turned around in the mirror.  Oh yes.  Red lace was definitely her color.  She poked her head from the dressing room door and saw Nori leaning against the wall, looking smug as always.

"Are you going to show me?" Nori smirked.  "I wouldn't dare buy my sister a sexy bra without checking it for myself."

"That sounds so wrong!" Ori made a face.

"There's nothing incestuous about it," Nori shrugged.  "It's like buying your prom dress.  I just need to make sure you look hot."

"You're digging your hole deeper," Dwalin nudged Nori with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine," Ori sighed, flinging the door open.

Nori just gave an appreciative nod.  "You're sexy, little sis."

Dwalin blushed furiously, coughed, and walked out of the dressing room.  Ori sighed and frowned slightly.  Nori chuckled.

"Pack it up, sis, we're buying it," Nori said.  "Get the black one too.  And maybe something plain, for Dori's sake."

"Are you sure?" Ori looked down at herself.  "I mean... Dwalin-"

"Oh trust me, pet," Nori laughed, "Dwalin is perfectly fine."

"But-"

"Trust me," Nori smiled.  "You get back into your clothes and I'll go buy these things for you, yeah?"

 

Years later, when Dwalin had Ori laid out on her bed while Nori kept Dori away most of the evening, she finally understood what Nori was saying.  She'd been planning this night for weeks and even bought herself a set of red and black laced underthings for the night.

"Remember all those years ago?" Dwalin whispered, running a hand down Ori's side.  "When Nori dragged me to buy bras for you and I said you should only get plain things?"

"Yeah," Ori giggled, letting Dwalin's hands roam over her stomach.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me."


End file.
